1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for sensing skew and bow of a raster optical scanner (ROS) using a full width array detector.
2. Description of Related Art
Some color printers have an architecture that uses 4 raster optical scanner images for 4 color separations. The raster optical scanners need to be precisely aligned.
When the raster optical scanners are precisely aligned, the color separations will lay on top of each other to produce high quality color images.